My Pokéreality : Des histoires multicolores
by Nyu72
Summary: Chapitres bonus de 'Voyage à Kanto'. Pour voir des scènes de l'histoire de différents points de vue ! Peut contenir des spoils, les chapitres à lire seront mis en début de bonus.
1. Une histoire d'un jaune pur

_Ce chapitre bonus de 'Voyage à Kanto' contient un spoil majeur sur cette même histoire. Vous devriez avoir lu les 34 premiers chapitres pour pouvoir comprendre et peut-être apprécier ce court chapitre. Ce chapitre est le 29ème de Voyage à Kanto du point de vue de Safran._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

– Regarde grand frère, il y a encore des humains ! s'exclama une Sabelette dans le bois en face de la sortie du souterrain.

– Maman nous a dit de ne pas nous en approcher, lui répondit un autre. Ils peuvent nous enlever et nous séparer pour toujours.

Je soupirai silencieusement en voyant que les Pokémon sauvages avaient toujours aussi peur de nous. Red s'était arrêté et regardait les Sabelette, l'air pensif. Est-ce qu'il voulait en attraper un ? Honnêtement, je préférai qu'il ne le fasse pas. Ces petits seraient bien triste sans les autres membres de leur famille. J'en savais quelque chose. Finalement, Red se détourna de ces mignonnes petites bêtes et nous reprîmes le chemin vers Céladopole.

La ville était l'une des choses les plus magnifiques que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir. Toutes ces fleurs de partout, l'air pur qui se dégageait, un sentiment de sécurité qui s'installait enfin en moi depuis Azuria, la dernière ville saine où nous avions mis les pieds. Mais pourtant, je ne pouvais pas être rassuré, si Cyan était ici avec nous, c'était parce que la Team Rocket si trouvait également. Ils étaient nos ennemis et Papa, leur chef aux dires du professeur Chen. Il m'avait dit l'avoir connu pendant la guerre mais je ne devais pas être en état de voir et reconnaître les gens à cette époque là. Non, je ne devais pas y penser. Tout irait bien, Red était avec moi maintenant. Il ne savait toujours pas que Papa était notre ennemi mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. J'avais trop peur de sa réaction, il m'abandonnerait immédiatement, comme Papa l'avait fait avant lui. Je n'étais pas une bonne fille, je ne méritais pas d'être aimée. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le désirer.

Le Centre Pokémon de Céladopole se trouvait juste à l'entrée de la ville. Cyan demanda alors :

– Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Bien sûr, il l'avait demandé à Red. Il était celui qui décidait de tout dans notre groupe et nous lui faisions une entière confiance. Je le regardai pendant qu'il répondait :

– Premièrement, on va soigner nos Pokémon.

Je souris et hochai la tête. C'était bien ce que j'attendais de lui. Il pense toujours à la santé des Pokémon, il était vraiment merveilleux.

– Ensuite, continua-t-il. On ira au centre commercial faire le plein de Potions et de nourriture. Selon l'heure qu'il sera on rentrera au Centre pour la nuit. Ensuite, j'irai gagner mon quatrième Badge et on ira voir la Team Rocket. Ça vous va ?

Ça ne m'allait pas, du moins, la dernière partie. J'avais peur de me retrouver à nouveau confrontée à ces brutes. Mais pourtant, j'y étais bien obligée, je devais voir de mes propres yeux si Papa se trouvait vraiment à leur tête.

– Oui... répondit Cyan. Mais comment on va la trouver, la Team Rocket ? Il nous faut un plan de recherche.

– Fais-moi aussi confiance sur ce coup-là, répondit Red en souriant.

– Si tu me dis que tu sais aussi où est leur repaire, je trouve ça plutôt suspect.

–

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait dit cela en rigolant mais je me posais les mêmes questions. Comment Red pouvait-il en savoir autant sur tout. Il avait juste mon âge donc nous avions du avoir le même genre d'enfance... Même si le Bourg Palette n'avait pas été attaqué pendant la Révolution des Pokémon... Cela n'expliquait pas tout. Mais je savais qu'il était gentil donc je ne lui posais pas plus de question que cela.

– Depuis que tu es avec nous, je pense que tu as compris que ni Safran, ni moi avons quelque chose à voir avec eux... Si ce n'est que nous sommes ennemis.

Ennemi. Le fait qu'il le confirme de nouveau à haute voix me fit mal au coeur. Mais si je voulais rester avec Papa, cela fera de moi l'ennemie de Red et si je reste avec Red, ce sera Papa qui me haïra. Je serais toujours la méchante. Je soupirai un peu plus fort que tout à l'heure et le regard de Red se tourna vers moi. Je détournai les yeux rapidement comme si un simple contact visuel pouvait lui permettre d'accéder à mes souvenirs. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il le puisse vraiment.

– Oui, je sais ça, lui dit Cyan après une courte pause. J'ai confiance en vous deux. Mais sois honnête, ton 'don' n'a rien à voir avec ton enfance avec le professeur Chen, pas vrai ?

Red secoua la tête en souriant sans rien dire. Non, le professeur Chen ne donnait pas cette impression. S'il n'était pas aussi renommé pour ses connaissances, j'aurais juré que Red en savait plus que lui sur les Pokémon. Cyan n'insista malheureusement pas, mais je ne pensais pas que Red nous aurait répondu de toute façon.

Cyan se mit à jurer en voyant un groupe de deux membres de la Team Rocket. Je déglutis à l'instant où je les vis. Ils ne nous connaissaient sans doute pas mais leur seule vue m'effrayait. Ces deux personnes étaient donc au service de Papa ? Cyan voulut aller à leur rencontre, il avait l'air très énervé, Red le retint alors par le bras.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? lui demanda-t-il.

– Quelle question ! On les attaque et on leur retire des informations sur la femme qui a tué mes parents. Puis, on les tue. Lâche-moi maintenant.

– Ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Réfléchis un peu à la situation. Tu veux attaquer deux hommes au milieu de la rue en pleine journée ? Je pense que quelqu'un viendra nous arrêter avant et, en plus, cela avertira la Team Rocket de notre présence. Si on doit finir par fuir la ville de force, je préfère que l'on ait fini tout ce qu'on a à faire.

Les tuer ? Mais comment pouvait-il penser à une chose pareille ? Lui qui était si gentil et serviable... Peut-être étaient-ils de bonnes personnes ces Rocket-là.

– Mais... Tu vas juste les laisser comme ça ? Et s'ils tuent quelqu'un d'autre pendant que nous ne les suivons pas ?

– Je ne risquerai pas notre vie à tous pour deux sbires sans importance !

Ils allaient se battre pendant longtemps et des gens commençaient à nous regarder bizarrement. J'essayai de trouver quelque chose de crédible à dire pour les arrêter.

– S'ils ont des bons Pokémon, ils pourront nous battre sans problème, dis-je enfin à Cyan. Tu as vu dans quel état sont les nôtres ?

Cyan se calma alors et Red lâcha son bras.

– Vous avez raison... dit-il. Faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Allons au Centre.

Je souris en voyant que j'avais réussi à l'empêcher de se jeter après des criminels. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le Centre et rentrâmes.

– Hey ! Bienvenue...

– Au Centre Pokémon de Céladopole...

– Je suis Kate !

– Moi, Anna...

– À votre service !

Retenant un petit cri, je me cachai derrière Red qui reculait lui-même d'un pas. La surprise passée, je jetai un oeil au comptoir. Ce Centre Pokémon était pourvu de deux infirmières Joëlle qui devaient avoir le même âge que Cyan. Leur coiffure différait également de celles des autres infirmières du Kanto ; l'une les avait coiffés en deux jolies couettes sur les côtés tandis que l'autre les laissait détachés. Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques.

– Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda celle qui s'était présentée comme Anna.

– Soigner nos Pokémon... répondit Red dans un demi sourire en tendant ses Pokéballs à l'infirmière qui avait parlé.

L'autre regardait Cyan et finit par lui dire :

– C'est quoi ce regard ?

– C'est juste que vous êtes plus jeune que les autres... répondit celui-ci

– Ouais, ouais, vous, vous pouvez risquer votre vie sur les routes alors que vous êtes plus jeunes mais nous, on peut pas gérer un Centre Pokémon ?

– Kate ! lui cria l'autre Joëlle.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, nia alors notre ami. C'est plutôt admirable de travailler dans le Centre Pokémon d'une ville de cette taille.

– Admirable, c'est tout moi ça.

– Kate ! répéta la plus calme des deux infirmières.

– Oui, ça va, roh. On peut plus rien dire...

Je me cachai encore plus dans le dos de Red lorsque le regard de Kate croisa le mien. Celui-ci me jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de retourner son attention sur la seconde Joëlle qui se penchait vers nous :

– Veuillez excuser la conduite de ma cousine...

Elles étaient cousines ? Ce devait être beau d'avoir autant de famille dans le monde. J'étais fille unique et mes deux parents l'étaient aussi. Je n'ai donc pas de cousins ni personne que je puisse vraiment appellé un ami humain.

– Ce n'est pas grave, assura Cyan. Il n'y a pas de mal à être un peu familier.

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui. Elle était un peu trop aggressive à mon goût.

– Vous êtes cousines ? continua-t-il. Mais, on pourrait presque vous croire sœurs jumelles.

J'écoutai plus attentivement, curieuse de la tournure de la conversation. Le secret de la ressemblance des membres de la famille Joëlle m'avait toujours intriguée.

– Nan, le contredit Kate. Elle a un an de plus que moi. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle en a des plus gros...

– Des plus gros quoi ? demandai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Anna frappa alors sa cousine alors que les deux garçons détournaient leur regard. Je regardai tout le monde en attendant ma réponse. Personne ne semblait vouloir me la donner. Je regardai à nouveau Red et son regard croisa celui de l'infirmière aux cheveux détachés. Elle lui sourit timidement et il le lui rendit. J'attrapai alors sa manche sans réfléchir et tirai dessus. Il se tourna finalement vers moi et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit mon visage. Il posa sa main sur ma tête comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire et me dit :

– Tu peux arrêter de te faire du souci, tu sais ? Je ne partirai pas.

Il ne partira pas... Mais il ne connaissait pas la vérité. Je me dis finalement que les infirmières iraient beaucoup mieux à Red que moi. Elles n'étaient pas les filles de la plus grosse menace du pays. Au moins. Et puis, elles étaient vraiment rayonnante de beauté. Pourtant, je ne voulais toujours pas qu'il me laisse seule. Il le fera un jour. Je voulais juste être honnête et lui dire la vérité mais j'en étais incapable. Je me détestais pour cela.

– Je sais qu'elles sont beaucoup plus jolies que moi, déclarai-je enfin. Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles aussi. Je veux rester avec toi.

Il me sourit tristement et répondit :

– Et tu y resteras... Rien ne pourra t'éloigner de moi.

Et pourtant. S'il savait qui j'étais vraiment, il ne tiendrait pas ces propos. Quand il sera au courant, il ne souhaitera plus rester avec moi... Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue, puis une autre. Ces maudites larmes qui ne sortaient que trop de mon corps, pourquoi ne pouvais-je jamais les retenir ? Je m'essuyai rapidement en évitant de le regarder en face. Je me sentais tellement coupable. Soudainement, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Cela ne pouvait pas durer, il ne resterait pas avec moi éternellement et pourtant, je voulais profiter de ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Je lui rendis son étreinte et posai ma tête contre lui avant d'entendre :

– Hé, vous deux, c'est pas un hôtel ici !

Je fis un petit bond en arrière, me dégageant ainsi de Red. J'essayai d'essuyer mes larmes pour ne pas attirer l'attention mais de nouvelles les remplaçaient à chaque fois.

– Si, c'en est un, répliqua Red à l'infirmière.

– Pas faux, conclut cette dernière avant de m'apercevoir. Mais, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, ce qui me gêna encore plus. Cyan s'approcha et demanda si doucement que j'eus du mal à comprendre tous les mots :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Safran ?

Comme si je pouvais répondre à cela. Mais c'était justement ça qui n'allait pas chez moi. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour moi et je me comportais égoïstement. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas dire la vérité. À la place, je fis de mon mieux pour faire un sourire crédible et répondis :

– Ce n'est rien d'important. Vraiment rien...

Je me doutais qu'ils ne seraient pas dupes mais j'espérais qu'ils me laissent tranquilles pour l'instant. J'avais si peur. Je ne voulais plus être abandonnée. Red ne s'arrêta pas là, il saisit mes épaules et dit :

– On ne pourra pas t'aider si tu ne nous dis rien, Safran ! Dis-nous juste ce qui ne va pas !

Non ! Je ne pouvais pas, je...

– Lâche-moi ! criai-je en le repoussant.

Je regardai alors Red qui avait à présent une mine confuse. Mais qu'avais-je fait ? Il s'inquiétait juste pour moi et je l'avais agressé. Je suis vraiment une horrible personne. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'excuser, il me demanderait des explications sinon. J'avais peur. Il avança à nouveau prêt à parler mais Cyan l'arrêta :

– Arrête mec, laisse-la un peu seule pour l'instant. Ne la force pas.

– Mais je...

– Non, me coupa-il sans m'écouter. Crois-moi, ça vaut mieux.

Il se détâcha du bras de Cyan et lâcha :

– Très bien, j'attendrais qu'elle daigne nous parler d'elle-même.

Je l'avais faché ? Bien sûr que je l'avais faché. Je suis si bête. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, je ne pouvais pas être la personne qu'il voulait que je sois.

– Désolé Safran, s'excusa Cyan. Red est juste très inquiet pour toi... Et moi aussi. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de nous en parler.

Je jetai un regard à l'intéressé pour m'assurer de ces paroles mais il détourna immédiatement les yeux. Il était vraiment énervé contre moi... Mes larmes venaient tout juste de s'arrêter et pourtant elles reprirent leur activité. Je les détestais, je me détestais.

– Kate, dit alors Anna. Tu devrais l'emmener dans la chambre derrière. Qu'elle puisse se calmer dans le silence.

J'appréciai le geste et je suivis Kate à l'intérieur de la chambre. Avant d'y rentrer, je jetai un dernier regard à Red ; il venait de sortir Carabaffe et lui demander de discuter. Pourquoi ? Carabaffe lui aurait-il révélé mon secret par un quelconque moyen ? Il n'avait rien à caché à son dresseur, je comprenais cela. Pourquoi avais-je raconté ma vraie nature à tous les Pokémon du groupe cette nuit là ?

J'étais à présent seule avec l'infirmière Joëlle qui me faisait peur. Nous nous étions assises sur le lit. Son regard était devenu beaucoup plus doux et son ton de voix, moins agressif.

– Tu vas bien ? commença-t-elle. Je ne te forcerai pas à me parler. On se connait à peine. Mais c'est toujours dur d'avoir un secret que l'on ne peut même pas dire aux gens que l'on aime.

Je hochai lentement la tête, consciente de ce fait. Kate me prit alors dans ses bras d'une manière différente de celle de Red. Je la laissai faire et attendis un peu dans cette position avant de parler :

– Et si les personnes que tu aimes vont découvrir ce secret à coup sûr. Tu ferais quoi ?

– Ça dépend du secret bien sûr, mais s'ils doivent le découvrir, il vaut mieux que ce soit de toi que d'un manière plus forte.

– Et si je n'avais pas le courage de le dire ? Et si ils s'en allaient loin quand je leur dirais ?

– Ça fait beaucoup de 'et si'... On ne peut jamais être vraiment sûr de quelque chose avant de l'avoir tenté. Mais tout ce que j'ai vu, c'était à quel point il s'inquiétait pour toi. Je pense que tu pourrais lui dire n'importe quoi qu'il ne te quitterait pas.

Je ris un peu et déclarai en me dégageant de son étreinte :

– Tu es moins effrayante que je ne le pensais...

– Effrayante ? Tu aurais pu choisir un meilleur adjectif quand même ! plaisanta-t-elle.

– Mais je comprends ce que tu veux me dire. Tout ira bien si je lui dis tout maintenant !

– Exact ! Tu n'as qu'à le prendre à part si c'est délicat, je t'y aiderai.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, il est parti parler seul avec son Carabaffe...

Elle me sourit et annonça :

– Tu l'as surveillé malgré cette situation... Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup, hein ? J'aimerais trouver quelqu'un comme ça moi aussi.

Je me levai et m'inclina devant elle :

– Merci beaucoup. Je vais mieux à présent. J'y vais.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte où je fus accueilli par Cyan. Anna était en train de s'occuper des Pokémon d'un dresseur qui venait d'arriver mais me jeta quand même un regard.

– Tu vas mieux ? demanda Cyan.

– Oui, le rassurai-je. Par où est parti Red ?

Il me désigna un couloir en souriant et je le remerciai avant de m'y engouffrer. Les couloirs des Centres Pokémon étaient plutôt longs, mais je les empruntai avec un grand sourire. Kate avait raison, tout irait mieux après.

J'arrivai dans une salle ovale où plusieurs tables étaient à dispositions des dresseurs. Red était là, sa tenue le rendait plus facile à identifier. Je fis un pas en avant avant de m'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Une fille rousse avec un Mystherbe était à la même table, face à lui. Elle se leva à moitié et se pencha vers lui avec un sourire. Elle se pencha beaucoup, leurs visages se touchaient presque et Red ne faisait rien pour l'éviter. Un son aigu s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je repartais en courant de là où je venais. Bien sûr, une fille comme moi était facilement remplaçable. Elle sera toujours mieux pour lui que moi... Mais pourquoi cela me faisait-il si mal ? J'avais du mal à respirer et mon coeur battait beaucoup trop vite, comme s'il allait exploser. C'était pourtant la chose à faire, non ?

Lorsque j'arrivais au hall d'accueil en larmes, Cyan me lança un regard surpris mais je l'ignorai pour l'instant et partit me réfugier dans la chambre sous le nez des deux infirmières. Je me laissai tomber à plat ventre sur le lit et pleurait beaucoup plus bruyamment. Pourquoi devais-je tant souffrir ? Était-ce ma faute ? J'aurais du le lui dire plus tôt. À tous les coups, Carabaffe lui avait dit mon secret et il ne voulait plus me parler. Il voulait m'abandonner ici et repartir avec la fille au Mystherbe. Cette pensée me faisait plus mal que tout le reste mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la ruminer. Kate entra alors dans la chambre. Je me retournai de suite et cria lorsqu'elle referma la porte :

– Ce n'était pas vrai ! Tu m'as menti !

Au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle n'y était pour rien mais je voulais blâmer quelqu'un. Ce devait être la faute de quelqu'un.

– Allons Safran, dit-elle. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a peut-être malentendu.

Je secouai vivement la tête et criai :

– Non ! C'est fini ! Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi seule !

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, elle acquiesça :

– Oui, je vais faire ça. Pleure. Plus tu pleureras et mieux tu te sentiras, crois moi.

Elle quitta alors la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. La croire ? Comment ? Je ne pleurais déjà que trop et absolument rien ne s'était arrangé. Au contraire. Étais-je bien de ma faute au final ?

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Red entra. Il était accompagné par la fille que j'avais vu avec lui plus tôt. Elle tenait encore son Mystherbe dans ses bras.

– Ouah, s'écria celui-ci en me voyant. Ça part mal.

Je l'ignorai et lançai un regard meurtrier à Red. Lui aussi était fautif, je voulais lui dire tout ce que je lui repprochais mais au moment de le formuler, je perdis tout mes mots. Peut-être ne pouvais-je tout simplement pas lui en vouloir mais alors, quel était ce sentiment qui me faisait tant souffrir si ce n'était pas la haine... La haine était pourtant la seule chose capable de faire autant souffrir sans parler, les habitants de Jadielle me l'avait bien fait comprendre. J'avais subi leur haine pendant bien trop longtemps pour une chose que je n'avais pas faite. Papa ? Était-ce finalement la faute de Papa ? C'était toujours à cause de lui que les gens me détestaient... Red me coupa à mes réflexions en me criant dessus :

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'rien ne pourra t'éloigner de moi' exactement ?

Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était ce que faisait cette fille dans cette chambre. Je me levai et me plaçai devant lui. Mon premier reproche franchit enfin mes lèvres :

– Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu viens de l'embrasser ?

Je désignai rapidement la fille en question en essayant de ne pas la regarder. Et pourtant, ce fut elle qui répondit à cette question :

– Attends... Safran... On ne s'est pas embrassé, et on n'en avait pas l'intention !

Pouvais-je vraiment les croire ? Peut-être... C'était Red après tout. Il commença à s'expliquer :

– Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi. Il n'y a rien eu entre Ka... cette fille et moi.

J'aimerais réellement pouvoir croire cela. Mais pourquoi faisait-il autant d'efforts si Carabaffe lui avait tout raconté à mon sujet ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas compris ? Peut-être s'en fichait-il ? Mon regard croisa celui du Mystherbe et je demandai :

– C'est vrai ?

– Yup, elle était bien en 'mode drague' mais...

– Comment ça 'mode drague' ? reprochai-je à Red.

– Mais ton copain ne semblait pas intéressé, finit alors le Pokémon.

Je me calmai soudainement alors que Karen criai de surprise devant ma question. Je retournai mon regard vers Red, pensant qu'il y avait finalement un terrain d'entente mais il cria :

– Arrête ça ! Arrête d'utiliser les Pokémon comme ça !

Comment ça ? Je pouvais lui parler quand même. Cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problème avant. À moins qu'il ne veuille cacher quelque chose...

– Les Pokémon ne mentent pas souvent contrairement aux hommes... me justifiai-je.

– Ce n'est pas une question de vérité, mais de confiance ! Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, demande directement à la personne concernée.

Il prenait cela beaucoup trop à coeur. Il me cachait forcément quelque chose. Je voulais savoir quoi mais je préférais bluffer :

– Pourtant, ce Pokémon raconte une version différente, qui s'accorde parfaitement avec ce que j'ai vu...

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais je voulais voir la réaction de Red face à cela. S'il ne me cachait vraiment rien, je le verrai. Malheuresement, ce fut la fille au Mystherbe qui s'avança pour me répondre :

– D'accord. Je l'ai un peu dragué comme l'a dit Mist, je lui ai même proposé de faire du shopping avec moi. Mais il a refusé. On ne s'est vraiment pas embrassés par contre. Donc, maintenant, si tu veux me frapper, fais-le, mais je suis la responsable.

Elle m'énervait vraiment. Elle voulait que je la frappe ? Il arrivait souvent que certains habitants de Jadielle me frappaient lors des coups de colère. Pourquoi recommenceraient-ils si ça ne leur faisait pas du bien ? Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je tendis ma main et la gifla de toutes mes forces. Me sentir mieux ? Au contraire, j'avais l'impression de m'être salie. Je pensais encore qu'elle le méritait mais je ne voulais plus la frapper.

– Tu ne te sens pas mieux ? C'est normal. Comment veux-tu que la violence règle tes problèmes ? Réconcilie-toi avec ton petit-ami plutôt. C'est là que les choses changeront.

La violence... ne ressout pas les problèmes ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je passé une telle enfance ? Pourquoi tout le monde me battait-il s'ils n'avaient rien en retour ? Je ne comprenais plus. Red ne voudrait plus de moi à coup sur maintenant. Je me suis humiliée et souillée devant ses yeux. Cette fille voulut quitter la pièce mais murmura à Red avant de partir :

– On se revoit plus tard. C'est à toi de régler ça maintenant.

– Ma maîtresse n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Elle veut aussi ton bonheur, me cria son Pokémon avant de disparaître derrière la porte que la fille referma.

J'avais eu tort. C'était vraiment de ma faute mais je n'y pouvait rien. Je recommençai à pleurer et cette fois, mes jambes ne me portaient même plus. Je me posai sur le sol et relâcha mes larmes. Red s'avança vers moi, se mit à ma hauteur et me prit dans ses bras.

– Désolée, désolée... Vraiment désolée, répétai-je en boucle jusqu'à trouver un peu de calme dans mon coeur.

– Je voulus alors m'expliquer. Carabaffe lui avait déjà tout dit mais il ne connaissait pas mes sentiments.

– Je ne veux plus qu'on me laisse seule. Si tu pars, je n'aurais nulle part où aller. Et je sais que tu vas partir. Je ne veux pas.

Je posai ma tête contre lui et l'écoutai me répondre :

– C'est vrai Safran... Je ne pourrais sans doute pas veiller sur toi pour toujours, je l'admets. Mais, pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune intention de te quitter. Et rien ne changera cela.

Le fait que Papa soit son ennemi ne le dérangeait pas ? Il n'allait pas m'abandonner ? Je voulais pleurer encore et encore mais ne voulais plus être ridicule plus longtemps. Je tentai de retenir mes pleurs et de me relever mais j'avais du mal à tenir debout. Je me sentais si faible à présent. Red me rattrapa et me posa sur le lit. J'attrapai sa main dans l'intention de la garder pour toujours dans la mienne mais même ce geste m'était devenu trop difficile. J'avais sommeil à présent. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je m'endormis paisiblement près de Red. Le garçon que j'aimais.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Ça a l'air d'une différente histoire de ce point de vue, non ? ^^  
_


	2. Une histoire de tortue

_Nouveau chapitre bonus. Celui-ci se passe dans la nuit entre le chapitre 30 et 31. Ne pas lire avant d'avoir lu le 33ème également sous risque de spoil !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

– Quelqu'un est réveillé ? demandai-je, las de me retourner sur le lit cherchant un sommeil qui ne voulait pas venir.

– Je le suis, Carabaffe... me répondit Dardargnan. Tu ne trouves pas non plus le sommeil ?

Je me levai et sautai sur le sol en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller nos dresseurs, Dardargnan m'imita, suivi par Nina qui annonça :

– Plutôt compliqué après la dispute qu'ils ont eu aujourd'hui... Sans parler de ce qui nous attend demain.

– C'est cette engueulade qui m'inquiète, leur répondis-je. Ou plutôt Red. J'ai l'impression qu'en lui dévoilant l'identité du père de Safran, il a crû que je l'avais trahi.

– Il ne t'en voudra pas pour ça, dit Dardargnan, sûr de lui. Red n'est pas ce genre de personne et tu le sais très bien.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, il nous cache quelque chose d'important. J'en suis convaincu.

Nina s'assit et rit doucement :

– Je pensais que vous vous disiez tout. Tu es son premier Pokémon, non ?

– On arrive pas à causer comme avec Safran, il pige pas tous nos mots.

– Oui, c'est plutôt dommage d'ailleurs... se plaignit Dardargnan. Mais que penses-tu qu'il nous cache ?

– Je sais pas, mais y a assez de bordel comme ça. On risque de bientôt voir le père de Safran et il ne faudra pas hésiter une seconde à l'affronter. Ça va être dur pour eux-deux.

Je regardai les deux humains dormir paisiblement comme si rien de tout cela ne les concernait. Mais, à les voir ainsi, je n'éprouvais même pas l'envie d'emmerder Red en l'aspergeant pour le réveiller. Je le laisserais sans doute cette matinée.

– Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Carabaffe, mais ce n'est pas bien de douter de nos dresseurs, me lança la Nidorina.

– Moi, j'ai une totale confiance en Red ! couina Dardargnan joyeusement.

L'imbécile, je comprenais sa loyauté. Je confierais moi-même ma vie à ce petit humain. Mais je savais également qu'il n'était pas aussi pur qu'il voulait nous le faire croire, il a beaucoup changé depuis ses débuts avec moi mais je savais que quelque chose le contrariait depuis toujours. Comme s'il n'avait pas envie de faire tout cela avec nous. Il était inutile de parler plus longtemps avec eux sur ce sujet, ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils étaient trop aveuglés par leur amour qu'ils n'en voyaient plus la réalité. Je préférai parler d'autre chose :

– Et la Goupix ? Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?

Dardargnan se figea alors que Nina affichait une mine inquiète, les deux secouèrent la tête, la fille du groupe s'exprima la première :

– Elle est juste... violente sans aucune raison. Trop dangereuse.

– Je suis d'accord... compléta l'autre. Et elle pourrait me tuer facilement de ses flammes sans que je n'ai le droit de prendre les devants. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment sur celle-là.

– Haha, on est au moins d'accord sur quelque chose. Bon, de toi Dardargnan, je m'y attendais mais je pensais que tu lui trouverais une excuse Nina.

– Désolée de ne pas répondre à tes attentes, plaisanta-t-elle sur le même ton.

– Vous pouvez pas simplement aller vous coucher ? rugit une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournâmes vers Flamme qui levait sa tête d'un air endormi avant d'entendre un objet tomber du lit. Bob-omb nous rejognit alors et demanda de sa toute petite voix :

– Pourquoi personne ne dort ?

– Je dorMAIS ! précisa le Reptincel en nous jetant un regard noir.

Pas content le Reptincel quand on le réveille. Je notai dans ma tête que je ne réveillerais jamais celui au Pistolet à Eau. Quoique, d'après Red, ça le tuerait donc...

– On parlait de Red, Safran et ce qu'il va arriver à partir de demain, répondit Dardargnan.

Flamme se leva finalement et s'approcha de nous en grognant :

– Bon, si vous comptez parler toute la nuit, autant que je me joigne à la conversation.

– Tu peux avouer que ça t'intéresse sinon, le titillai-je.

Il me lançai un regard menaçant qui me fit sourire.

– T'étais plus sympa en Salamèche, tu sais ?

– Si Safran ne dormait pas, je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus.

– Excusez-moi, nous coupa la fille du groupe. Mais on pourrait revenir au plus important ?

De la fumée s'échappa des naseaux de Flamme tandis qu'il posait sa tête au sol en s'exclamant :

– Soit.

Ce qui me fit sourire. Flamme semblait respecter Nina pour être la première Pokémon de Safran et ne faisait jamais rien contre elle. Ça me faisait toujours marrer.

– Carabaffe ? me dit-elle.

– C'est bon, allez-y.

– Euh... Je... commença Bob-omb avant de se taire lorsque tous les regards se tournaient vers lui.

Il ressemblait presque à Safran quand Red et moi l'avions récupérée, incapable de s'exprimer correctement.

– Qui a-t-il Bob-omb ? demanda patiemment Nina.

– Vous savez pourquoi ils se sont disputés vous ?

– Évidemment ! répondîmes-nous en cœur.

Puis, je me rappelai soudainement que Safran nous avait mise au courant à propos de son père dès qu'elle l'avait su, soit, au Bourg Palette. Bob-omb n'avait pas encore rejoint l'équipe à cette époque. Mais je ne me sentais pas de lui faire un résumé. Nous nous regardâmes les uns les autres avec la même idée en tête apparemment. Finalement, Nina soupira :

– Ok, je m'en charge... Bon, tu n'étais pas là à l'époque et tu n'as jamais affronté la Team Rocket d'ailleurs.

– Moi non plus, souffla Flamme.

– Oui, mais toi tu sais de quoi on parle, alors laisse-moi finir, répondit-elle poliment mais avec une pointe d'autorité.

Il reposa sa tête sur le sol et sa queue bougea lentement de gauche à droite. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le couper dans son élan. La Nidorina continua ses explications :

– Bref, Red et Safran sont poursuivis par une méchante bande de mauvais dresseurs qui s'appelle Team Rocket. On peut dire que Red les détestent vraiment. Et leur base se trouve dans cette ville.

– Donc, on va y aller et tous les battre ? conclut-il avant de dire plus fort avec bonheur. Comme ça, Red sera content et nous félicitera !

Cette envie d'être bien vu par Red était bien le seul point commun que j'avais avec celui-là. Encore un avec lequel je ne pourrais jamais partager mes suspicions.

– Le problème, c'est que le père de Safran est le chef des méchants... Et que Red vient juste de l'apprendre.

– J'en suis pas sûr, la contredis-je sans prononcer d'argument valable.

Les yeux de Bob-omb devinrent aussi ronds que son corps. Il demanda alors :

– Mais donc, on doit les battre où non ?

– Il suffira d'écouter nos dresseurs, annonça simplement Dardargnan. Eux seront quoi faire.

– Et puis, je tuerai mon propre père si Red me l'ordonnait, commentai-je.

Des regards choqués se tournèrent vers moi pendant que Bob-omb déclarait haut et fort qu'il ferait de son mieux pour que Red soit fier de lui. Nina commença alors un autre sujet :

– Vous vous souvenez de vos parents, vous ?

Encore un sujet difficile même s'il n'avait rien à voir avec la conversation. C'est un peu de ma faute si Nina a posé cette question et ça avait mis tout le monde mal à l'aise. Y comprit moi. Mes parents...

– Vous allez la fermer oui ?! cria alors une voix qui nous donna des frissons.

Nous pointâmes nos regards vers le lit et vîmes Kenny, le Canarticho pas content du tout d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil. Déjà qu'il avait un sale caractère... Il sauta du lit pour se diriger vers nous et nous administra à chacun un coup de poireau magistral. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire en retour était de contenir la douleur pour ne pas réveiller nos deux dresseurs. Les naseaux du Reptincel crachèrent des flammes sous la colère mettant le feu au sol. Tout le monde s'éloigna du temps que je l'éteigne et Flamme se prit un second coup du légume meurtrier qui nous tyrannisait depuis son arrivée.

– On parlait juste un peu, Kenny... murmura Dardargnan.

Il reçu un nouveau coup de poireau en réponse. Kenny était beaucoup plus enclin à s'en servir quand Red ne regardait pas et il était particulièrement énervé maintenant.

– Vous allez tous vous coucher ! ordonna-t-il.

– On va avoir du mal à s'endormir maintenant, commençai-je avant de le voir brandir son arme vers moi. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux forcer.

Un sourire sembla s'étendre sur son bec et il annonça avant de remonter sur le lit :

– On va voir ça.

Un bruit sec se fit entendre puis :

– Kyaa !

Instinctivement, devant ce cri, nous regardâmes Red et Safran et soupirâmes de soulagement, il en fallait plus que ça pour les réveiller. Kenny balança alors une Sonate fraîchement réveillée au milieu de notre groupe et descendit à son tour.

– Mais t'es à la masse, stupide oiseau ? cria celle-là sans sembler se soucier du bien être des deux dresseurs.

Des 'chut' planèrent au milieu du groupe pour intimer à la Rondoudou le silence et Kenny les surplomba en ordonnant :

– Endors-les Sonate !

– Hors de question ! répondit-elle en tournant la tête.

Il s'avança pour lui mettre un coup de poireau et elle tenta de lui mettre un coup de poing. Peine perdue, nous le savions tous. Kenny esquiva aisément le coup et la frappa tout de même.

– Fais ce que je te dis et je te laisserai dormir.

– Ça aurait été plus convaincant si tu ne m'avais pas réveillée, rétorqua-t-elle.

Je devais reconnaître qu'elle avait du courage pour lui répondre ainsi alors qu'il était évidemment le plus fort. Ou peut-être était-elle juste trop stupide pour avoir peur ? Flamme était déjà reparti se coucher à sa place d'origine en murmurant que c'était tout ce qu'il voulait de toute façon mais personne d'autre ne bougea. Nous voulions regarder la suite de cette scène dont la nouvelle action fut un nouveau coup de poireau bien placé. Les larmes aux yeux, Sonate pleura :

– D'accord, d'accord.

Satisfait, le Canarticho recula et lui demanda d'un geste d'aile de commencer. La Rondoudou prit une grande inspiration et commença sa chanson. Chacun de nous se mettait à chercher une position confortable pour éviter de s'endormir n'importe comment mais je ne sentais pas le sommeil m'envahir. Je regardai Sonate chanter cette magnifique chanson aux paroles si envoûtantes avec passion mais en rien ce chant ne m'était soporifique.

– Sale... entendis-je avant de voir Kenny tomber à plat ventre contre le sol.

Il s'était endormi profondément et était le seul dans ce cas. Je me relevai en éclatant de rire. J'allai frapper la petite épaule de Sonate :

– Bien joué ça ! Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi.

Elle repoussa ma patte et s'exclama froidement :

– Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous. C'est aussi à cause de vous que ma nuit s'est vue écourtée. Mais Red et Safran auraient trouvé bizarre de tous vous voir endormis ici demain matin, et je n'avais aucune intention de tous vous monter sur le lit. Bonne chance pour le monter d'ailleurs, il frappe dans son sommeil.

Cela dit, elle sauta sur le lit et se lova contre Red. Nina, Dardargnan, Bob-omb et moi nous regardâmes mais la question ne franchit pas nos lèvres. Il nous fallait un moyen de remettre Kenny sur le lit et d'en sortir vivant.

– Et si je le réveillai pour lui dire de monter tout seul ? proposai-je.

– Il va nous tuer... dit Dardargnan.

– Ça reste l'option la plus sure, non ? demanda Nina.

– Je...

– Mais j'ai pas envie de le réveiller, c'est moi qu'il va attaquer après.

– Tu es le seul qui peut le faire sans être au contact... rétorqua la Nidorina.

– Mais...

– Peut-être, mais je vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à prendre des coups !

– Excusez-moi...

– Quoi Bob-omb ?! lui répondis-je enfin.

– Je... Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser sa Pokéball ?

Un silence plana pendant quelques secondes. Puis j'interrogeai le groupe :

– Qui s'y colle ?

– Ça revient à voler notre dresseur, non ? s'inquiéta Dardargnan.

– C'est à celui qui donne l'idée de mettre en pratique, déclarai-je.

Nina me lança un regard blasé :

– Et avec quels bras veux-tu qu'il l'actionne ?

– Ah oui... Bon, et bien, la tâche incombe à la seule dont il n'est pas le dresseur.

– Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi pas Flamme alors ? se défendit-elle.

– Je dors ! annonça l'intéressé.

– Parce qu'il dort, répondis-je alors en souriant.

– Merci, entendis-je dans mon dos.

Nina soupira et hocha finalement la tête :

– D'accord. Mais je pense quand même que tu serais plus discret que moi. Si Red se réveille, c'est de ta faute.

– Ouais, t'essayeras de lui expliquer ça !

– Safran m'y aidera.

– Je pense qu'ils ont tous les deux mieux à faire que de prendre parti dans cette petite dispute... nous interrompit Dardargnan nous rappelant par la même occasion l'origine de cette discussion.

– Pas faux... approuvai-je. C'est bon Nina, je m'en occupe...

Elle me répondit d'un sourire et je montai sur le lit à la recherche de la ceinture de mon maître. Il l'avait éloigné de lui pour éviter de libérer l'horrible Goupix par accident dans son sommeil mais je n'eus aucun mal à la trouver. Je ramassai lentement la Pokéball du Canarticho et l'envoyai à Nina qui la rattrapa dans sa gueule. Apparemment, un Pokémon ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la Pokéball d'un autre donc, je n'avais pas peur de l'enfermer chez Kenny en l'envoyant. On avait découvert ça quand j'avais voulu leur prouver qu'il y avait bien de l'eau dans ma Pokéball. Personne d'autre que moi n'avait pu y pénétrer.

Nina enferma Kenny du temps que je descende du lit et me tendit la grosse boule.

– Et si on le laissait là-dedans pour la nuit ? demandai-je.

Nina soupira :

– Dire que je commençais à penser que tu n'étais pas si mal...

– Kenny en veut surtout à Sonate pour l'instant, me rappela Dardargnan. Ne lui donne pas une nouvelle raison de nous frapper...

Je ris alors en allant libérer Kenny sur le lit pour qu'il puisse dormir sans éveiller le soupçon de nos dresseurs. Je reposai ensuite la Pokéball vide à l'endroit où je l'avais trouvé et rejoignis les trois autres.

– Et maintenant ?

– Allez vous coucher ou je vais réveiller Sonate aussi, nous menaça Flamme.

– Mais c'est toi qu'elle endormira si tu le fais, rétorquai-je.

– Justement...

Nina s'avança vers moi et chuchota :

– Je comprends que tu te poses des questions mais pour l'instant, vaut mieux aller dormir. Le mieux est de faire confiance à nos dresseurs pour la suite.

– Je suis d'accord, annonça Dardargnan en s'envolant vers le lit. Bonne nuit.

– Bon, j'y vais aussi ! Bonne nuit Carabaffe !

– Bah, si il n'y a plus personne qui reste, j'y vais aussi, dis-je en me jetant sur le lit et en rentrant dans carapace.

Le silence retomba alors sur la chambre et je me demandai si je n'avais pas oublié quelque chose...

– Euh... Je... Bonne nuit...

* * *

_Bien sur, je ne vais pas traduire la berceuse de Rondoudou =p_

_Pour la précision, en général, un Pokémon appelle son dresseur 'maître/maîtresse' mais ils ont tous appris le terme 'dresseur' par Safran donc ils l'utilisent._


	3. Au sommet de la colline

_Bonjour à tous. Ce chapitre-là se déroule juste après le chapitre 49. Bonne lecture !_

Qu'il était con ce gars. Dormir aussi facilement après nous avoir fait une peur pareille. J'avais envie de le réveiller avec toute ma puissance tellement j'étais en colère contre lui. Et pourtant, je ne le fis pas. Lui aussi avait dû avoir peur de se jeter dans le vide de tout là-haut. J'étais d'ailleurs un des seuls de l'équipe qui aurait survécu si Flamme ne nous avait pas rattrapé à temps. Mais quand même !

Je fixai l'étendue d'eau depuis le bord de la vaste plaque qui constituait le sommet de cette colline. L'endroit où j'aurais pu perdre Eevee-man, ou Red comme il voulait que je l'appelle même si ce nom était factice. C'était plutôt incroyable qu'il puisse risquer sa vie pour Safran, il avait pourtant passé l'âge de ce genre d'action irréfléchie. Peut-être. Les humains étaient peut-être plus longs que nous à mûrir... Je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière. Safran était encore en train d'apprendre à la nouvelle fille du groupe les rudiments du combat. Elle n'était pas très douée mais elle commençait enfin à surpasser sa peur de faire mal à son adversaire. Elle était en train de combattre la terrible Rondoudou qui ne faisait qu'esquiver habilement ses coups sans riposter pour autant. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait vaincre Réglisse d'un seul coup, surtout avec sa nouvelle attaque, et c'était justement pour cela qu'elle ne le faisait pas.

Mon dresseur était toujours endormi par contre, Ember lui bavait dessus comme à son habitude en se frottant contre lui pendant qu'elle dormait. Flamme était dispensé d'entraînement parce que Safran croyait que Réglisse pourrait le tuer avec ses attaques et le Dracaufeu n'avait pas nié pour éviter des efforts inutiles. Il était parti se coucher près de Red également pour le réchauffer avec la flamme au bout de sa queue. Sakdoss le collait également mais c'était surtout pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid d'après ses dires. Il prenait son boulot de Pokémon très à cœur, il se sentait responsable de tous les malheurs qui pourraient arriver à Red et essayait toujours de faire de son mieux pour empêcher qu'ils n'arrivent. Je lui avais dis qu'il se forçait trop mais il n'avait pas voulu m'écouter. Fat aussi se lovait contre notre dresseur. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait perdu le sien, je pensais. Lui aussi montrait une trop grande loyauté à Red et ce n'était pas la seule chose faisant de lui le Pokémon le plus proche de Sakdoss. Leur haine du groupe du père de Safran était sans égale. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que l'on allait faire pour cela. Nous en avions parlé et finalement décidé que Red serait le seul à décider pour nous. Quoiqu'il m'ordonne lors de notre prochain affrontement, je le ferais. J'étais convaincu qu'il savait quand il allait se produire mais il ne m'avait pas expliqué les étapes du voyage. Je lui faisais confiance, même s'il se jetait parfois du haut d'un faux Dracaufeu dans une mer pleine de Pokémon affamés... Quel dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas avoir un dresseur pour les aimer également ceux-là. Vivre ainsi, dans la nature, je ne connaissais pas cela, j'étais né chez ce vieil homme que Red appelait professeur et ses hommes m'avaient toujours nourri quand j'en avais besoin. Un point commun que j'avais avec Flamme d'ailleurs. Mais vivre seul, dehors... Dardargnan le faisait depuis quelques jours maintenant, il ne revenait même pas nous rassurer la nuit pendant que Red dormait.

Je soupirai longuement en me retournant vers la mer, cela ne me ressemblait pas de réfléchir autant.

– Tu ne vas pas te coucher avec les autres ? demanda une voix derrière moi.

Nina passa à côté de moi et regarda aussi la mer.

– Et toi, tu ne t'entraînes pas ?

– Non, c'est comme pour Flamme. J'ai beau lui dire que je pourrais supporter des attaques aussi faibles, elle refuse de me laisser combattre.

– C'est tout elle, soupirai-je.

– Tu n'as pas l'air comme d'habitude... Enfin avec la journée qu'on a eu...

Je me tournai vers elle pour la voir baisser les yeux.

– Enfin, continua-t-elle. On a failli... être séparés...

– Oui, répondis-je. Ça aurait été dommage de se disperser maintenant. Je suis bien content qu'on soit à nouveau tous ensemble !

Je fixai à nouveau l'horizon. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, nous devions bientôt en faire de même.

– Très dommage... commenta-t-elle avant de poser une patte sur mon épaule.

Je me tournai vers elle et la vis rapprocher soudainement sa tête vers la mienne. Nos bouches se heurtèrent dans un choc nous faisant crier tous les deux.

– Aie, m'écriai-je. C'était une attaque Coup d'Boule ? T'aurais pu la tester ailleurs !

– C'était un baiser abruti ! me répondit-elle sur le même ton avant de se justifier. Ça semble plus facile quand on est humain...

– Un baiser ?

Je me rappelai bien de ce rituel que faisait Red et Safran pour se prouver leur affection. Je fixai la Nidoqueen, choqué par cette découverte et elle se mit à rire sans prévenir :

– Haha... Et c'est moi qui te dis que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude... Désolée pour ça, les événements de la journée m'ont un peu bouleversée.

Elle fit demi-tour pour repartir vers sa dresseuse et, sans m'en rendre compte, je l'enlaçai par le dos en lui demandant de s'arrêter. Ce à quoi elle répondit :

– Mes pointes dorsales ne te font pas mal ?

– C'est plutôt ta queue qui rend la manœuvre difficile.

– Dans ce cas, lâche-moi... souffla-t-elle avec une pointe de sourire dans la voix.

– Non...

C'était sans compter sur un mouvement de sa queue qui fut suffisant pour me faire perdre l'équilibre. Je tombai en arrière tandis qu'elle se retournait pour me rattraper mais trop tard, ma carapace heurta le sol me faisant cracher quelques bulles qui firent rire Nina de plus belle. Elle se plaça alors sur moi et déclara :

– Donc, tu craches des bulles quand tu as mal maintenant ? Ça pourrait être dangereux pour moi !

– Et maintenant une attaque Plaquage ? plaisantai-je. Si tu veux tant ma mort, il faut bien que je me défende.

– Imbécile, rit-elle en attrapant mes pattes et en posant sa tête contre la mienne, faute de mieux pouvoir faire.

– Vous faites quoi ? demanda la voix d'une fillette que nous connaissions bien à présent.

Nina roula immédiatement sur le côté et répondit à sa dresseuse :

– J'ai trébuché et il m'a rattrapé ! Rien de plus !

Safran me regarda alors que je me redressai. Je levai les pattes en l'air :

– Quelque chose comme ça.

– Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous vous entendez bien, commenta alors l'humaine. Désolée pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez failli être tous séparés par ma faute.

– Nan, on savait qu'on se retrouverait vite, la rassurai-je. Red ne te laissera pas partir si facilement.

Elle fixa l'homme enveloppé dans ses couvertures de fourrures vivantes avant de hocher la tête.

– J'espère que tu as raison... Je vais aussi me coucher, je pense. Réglisse devrait être prête pour demain.

Je jetai un regard à ladite Pokémon qui s'était endormie de fatigue sans même prendre la peine de refermer sa coquille. Safran retourna donc auprès de Sonate pour lui demander un voyage rapide vers le monde des songes. Je m'avançai également pour me trouver un coin quand Nina m'arrêta en m'attrapant la patte.

– Ce n'était pas qu'un jeu pour moi...

– Et ça fait de nous un couple, non ?

Elle baissa la tête comme gênée. Elle n'était vraiment pas comme d'habitude mais ce n'était pas du tout dérangeant. Je l'aimais bien comme ça aussi.

– C'est bien le terme humain... soupira-t-elle.

Nous nous couchâmes l'un à côté de l'autre dans une ambiance très différente de celles de ces derniers jours. Elle finit par s'endormir presque en boule, en me serrant avec ses deux pattes. Je m'y sentis si bien que je ne tardai pas non plus à fermer les yeux pour une durée indéterminée.


	4. Un combat jaune-gris (Gray ver)

– Je ferais attention à pas trop les amocher, lui promis-je avant de retourner dans le hall d'entrée. On finira sans doute avant vous de toute façon, on ne parle pas autant.

Je ne vis pas l'expression qu'il afficha alors mais étais sûr qu'elle devait être tordante. Je rejoignis l'autre mioche dans la pièce et elle me fixa. Elle avait la rage dans ses yeux, comme quand elle avait essayé de me tuer à mains nues. Haha, ça me faisait encore rire d'y penser. En tout cas, j'aurais jamais cru qu'elle me défie comme ça en plein milieu d'un combat. Elle était plutôt du genre à la fermer d'habitude. Pas que ça me gênait, loin de là.

– On fait ça ici ? proposa-t-elle alors avec une impatience que je partageais.

– Ouais. On garde les tables ou tu préfères que je libère l'espace ?

Je me disais qu'elle apprécierait sans doute d'avoir un combat sans obstacles puisqu'elle utilisait de gros Pokémon mais je m'étais apparemment trompé.

– Comme tu veux, tout ce qui m'intéresse est de t'exploser.

– Ouah, t'es vachement plus normale quand t'es pas avec Red ! la complimentai-je. Ça va rendre le dialogue plus facile.

Elle soupira et, sans prévenir, m'engueula :

– T'aurais au moins pu demander pourquoi je voulais te battre !

– Mais je m'en fous ! Je veux me battre et tu veux aussi, on a pas besoin de plus !

Elle me regarda, l'air encore plus énervé. Finalement, on se comprenait pas non plus sans Red. Enfin, je devais pas m'attendre à des miracles non plus. Je comptais prendre mon temps avec son équipe. Red n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fini avant longtemps. Elle libéra finalement sa Rondoudou pour combattre. La Pokémon me fit plusieurs gestes de la main, enjouée, sans que je ne comprenne son intention. Une provocation ? Sans aucun doute. Je me préparai à me battre pendant que Safran réprimandait sa Pokémon pour je ne savais quelle raison.

– Boul'Armure ! commença-t-elle alors.

J'imaginai que c'était le point de départ donc je fonçai sur la Pokémon qui sauta en l'air pour m'esquiver. Je la regardai et sautai vers elle pour la saisir mais elle m'esquiva habilement une nouvelle fois. J'étais assez rapide mais elle pouvait changer sa position dans les airs au dernier moment. Les murs et le plafond étaient trop éloignés pour que je m'en serve d'appui pour en faire de même. Peut-être juste un peu plus de vitesse alors...

Je sautai à nouveau et l'empoignai fermement par le visage. Ça l'emmerda alors elle me couina quelque chose avant de me mettre un volée de baffes sur ordre de sa dresseuse. Comme si une frappe aussi faible pouvait me faire vraiment mal ! J'atterris en la pointant vers le sol, histoire qu'elle le touche le premier et s'en prenne plein la tronche mais elle s'en releva. Je la repris dans ma main, cette fois, des yeux jusqu'au crâne, et la frappai au visage sans prendre la peine de me retenir. Je ne pus contenir avec ma faible prise la Rondoudou qui s'envola rapidement pour s'écraser contre le mur d'en face. Elle avait craché du sang sur ma main avant de partir, plutôt marrant.

Safran récupéra sa boule rose et décida de m'envoyer sa Nidoqueen. Sa première Pokémon si j'avais bien compris, donc logiquement, sa plus forte. Loin d'être aussi grosse que le Nidoking que j'avais tarté à ma rencontre avec Red mais elle ferait l'affaire.

– Plaquage !

Nina vira une table qui était sur son chemin d'un coup de patte, l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se jeter vers moi. Je plaçai juste une main en avant et l'attendis. Elle sauta vers moi pour m'écraser de son ventre. Lorsque le contact eut lieu, je me rendis compte que ma seconde main était plus que nécessaire. Elle était bien plus forte que le Nidoking de la Route 22. Mais rien d'insurmontable, me dis-je en essayant de la renvoyer d'où elle venait. Non, impossible, je me contentais juste de la faire glisser sur le côté pour qu'elle se cogne au sol mais elle en profita pour me frapper de sa queue. Le choc me fit reculer de plusieurs mètres mais je n'avais pas été déséquilibré. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent si fort que je ne remarquai qu'ainsi que je souriais. Elle n'était pas encore à ma hauteur mais elle s'approchait de mon niveau. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle s'améliorerait encore plus et serait un véritable adversaire. Pour l'instant, j'allais la coucher rapidement. Je me jetai sur elle dès qu'elle se releva et lui mis un coup de poing qu'elle intercepta avec son dard. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tomber en arrière un mètre plus loin. Plutôt impressionnant qu'elle n'ait parcouru qu'un mètre mais encore plus qu'elle ait pu me percer la main ainsi. J'étais sans doute un peu empoisonné mais ce n'était pas si grave. J'avais le temps de finir le combat.

Nina se releva une nouvelle fois, ce qui me fit sourire de plus belle. Ça devenait si excitant. Résister à un coup comme celui-ci... Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps, il fallait que je frappe. Je m'approchai d'elle et commençai par un coup dans le ventre, puis je remontai au fur et à mesure jusqu'à atteindre le visage. Pourquoi elle ne mourrait pas ? Ne frappai-je pas assez fort ? Un Pokémon pouvait encore me résister ? Ça n'arrangeait pas mes affaires. Comment pouvais-je le vaincre si je n'étais pas capable de détruire cette stupide chose d'un poing ? Crève, saloperie ! Crache plus de sang ! Elle fut soudainement enveloppée d'une lumière rouge qui se rétracta après l'avoir absorbée. Vers une fille. Elle me dit quelque chose mais je n'entendais pas. Je la regardai simplement, me demandant comme elle osait m'ôter mon plaisir avant de me jeter sur elle. Elle libéra un autre Pokémon. Crustabri. Premier que j'affrontais, oh j'adorais déjà ce combat. Il commença par me cracher un rayon de glace qui percuta mon épaule sans que ça me ralentisse, la glace se brisa dès que je bougeais le bras. Me voyant arriver, il referma sa coquille. Comme ça, j'allais me contenter de ça. Je l'attrapai par un de ses dards et l'éloignai de la fille et le fracassant contre une table des environs et plaçai mes mains dans son ouverture pour l'ouvrir de force. Il me fallut forcer un peu mais sa tête noire m'apparut enfin.

– Coucou, lui souris-je avant de rentrer ma main à l'intérieur pour essayer de le sortir de son armure.

Il hurla. Très fort, cela me perçait les oreilles mais je n'allais pas le lâcher pour si peu. Mes oreilles pouvaient bien exploser, il mourrait avec elle. Mais comme pour l'autre, la fille le sauva. Cette maudite lumière rouge... Cette fois, j'allais la faire cesser. Elle était morte ! Mais avant que je n'arrive à elle, un autre animal voulut la protéger. Protéger les faibles, quelle idée à la con. S'ils étaient faibles, ils n'avaient qu'à devenir forts plutôt que de se cacher derrière des Pokémon. Mais cela m'arrangeait. Beaucoup. Un putain de Dracaufeu ! Cette journée était merveilleuse ! J'allais prendre plaisir à lui arracher les ailes et le voir gésir.

Je me jetai sur lui mais il décolla aussitôt. Je suivis cette forme orangée des yeux et elle me lança une nuée de flammes. Je ramassai une table à côté et la lançai contre. Elle se désintégra presque aussitôt. Se prendre cette attaque, mauvaise idée. Pas si je ne pouvais pas le frapper aussi. Je bougeai un peu sur le côté et le contournai aisément pendant qu'il brûlait le mobilier en essayant de me toucher. Je lui lançai une chaise qu'il carbonisa immédiatement et profitai de ce temps d'occupation pour le contourner et sauter vers lui, il lui fallait quelques secondes, j'avais largement le temps. Je sautai vers le dragon et attrapai sa queue pour le tirer avec moi en redescendant. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, je le fis passer par-dessus moi pour le faire s'écraser devant. Je voulus lui mettre un coup à la tronche mais il se releva aussitôt et me cracha une nouvelle volée de flammes que je ne pus éviter qu'en me jetant au sol. J'en profitai pour frapper sa jambe de mon pied le déséquilibrant. Il tomba, inoffensif. Je l'avais.

Puis soudain un cri. Un autre cri qui faisait mal aux oreilles. Très puissant. Mais ce cri... Je le connaissais. Si fort dans ma tête, je voulais arrêter le combat et l'aider. Aider ? Qui ? La voix qui criait ? Je me tournai vers elle et vis des flammes. Une fille. La fille... Safran ! Merde, je m'étais laissé emporté. Des bouts de ses cheveux à l'arrière prenaient feu et allumaient les autres qu'ils touchaient. Elle se frappait de ses mains pour essayer de l'empêcher de se répandre. Vite, l'éteindre. Comment ? Pokémon Eau. Tortank. Non, trop loin. Atchoum. Ce truc peut tout imiter non ? Je le libérai et dis :

– Transforme-toi en Tortank et éteins-là.

Il obéit aussitôt et la mioche se retrouva entièrement trempée. Le feu était éteint mais les bouts de certains de ses cheveux étaient noircis. Ça irait sans doute.

– T'en as mis du temps ! me cria-t-elle. T'avais pas vu ou quoi ?

Que lui dire ? Non, j'ai un peu perdu la tête et ai voulu te tuer ? Red m'avait bien dit que ce genre de choses ne pourrait que la vexer. Je préférai utiliser une réponse passe-partout :

– C'est parce que t'es nulle, quelle idée de se foutre devant un Dracaufeu qui crache des flammes. Calcule mieux la prochaine fois.

Voilà. Elle me lança un regard plein de haine excitant me donnant envie de reprendre le combat avec le Dracaufeu juste derrière mais elle le rentra dans sa Pokéball. J'en fis de même avec Atchoum et elle dit en sortant de la pièce :

– On arrête le combat, t'as assez eu d'amusement.

Elle était énervée. Sans doute déçue d'avoir perdu. J'essayai alors de lui redonner le sourire :

– Avoue que c'était marrant de mettre le Dracaufeu face à toi pour qu'il t'attaque.

– Alors c'était fait exprès, souffla-t-elle avant de hurler. Espèce de tricheur !

– Je n'ai pas triché, j'ai rusé, répondis-je, pensant que son humeur s'améliorerait après s'être énervée.

– T'es une bête sauvage, t'es pas censé ruser ! me cria-t-elle.

Bête sauvage ? Je ne pouvais pas nier ce fait, pas après ce combat. Autant le dire :

– Pas faux. En fait, c'était un coup de chance, t'étais juste au milieu.

– Chance ?! Regarde-moi maintenant, je suis sûre que je ne ressemble plus à rien.

Bof, elle avait quelques noirceurs dans les cheveux mais c'était pas gênant. Au contraire, ça montrait qu'elle s'était déjà fait cramé, c'était une marque dont il faudrait qu'elle soit fière. Mais son humeur ne s'arrangeait pas. Tant pis, je lui proposai un divertissement pour l'aider à se calmer. Le seul qui me vint à l'esprit me fit sourire parce que j'étais sûr qu'elle ne voudrait pas :

– Tu veux une revanche dans ce cas ?

Son regard me fit comprendre qu'elle était choquée que j'avais pu le penser. Complètement incompréhensible... Il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne comment parler aux dresseurs si je devais continuer à travailler pour Red. Et ça ne s'annonçait pas aussi facile qu'apprendre à écrire mon nom pour signer les contrats.

* * *

_Quand à l'empoisonnement de Gray, il s'est guéri pendant que Safran forçait 'Red' à boire un Antidote. Il en a pris un aussi quand il commençait à ressentir un effet mineur._


	5. Un combat jaune-gris (DSafran ver)

Roh, ils comptaient parler encore longtemps ? Ça devenait saoulant à la fin. Je finis même par l'énoncer à haute voix dans l'espoir qu'il se bouge un peu. Je dis donc à Gray qui devait s'ennuyer autant que moi :

– Il a totalement oublié les enjeux du match cet abruti...

– Bah, laisse-le s'amuser, me répondit-il. C'est un bon adversaire pour lui.

Bon ? Oui, le niveau était à peu près égal mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler entre chaque manche à cause du jeu bizarre qu'ils avaient instauré pendant ce match. Mais je savais que l'autre animal en pensait autant malgré ses dires, j'insistai donc :

– Et ça te dérange pas de le regarder ?

– J'ai les poings qui me démangent à vrai dire...

Comme je le pensais...

– Tu veux faire un match contre moi ? Je m'ennuie...

Aucune chance qu'il refuse cette proposition. Et j'aurais ma vengeance.

– Bah, pourquoi pas ?

Je souris et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la pièce précédente. Mais Red ne voyait pas les choses comme cela :

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ?

– On va dans l'autre pièce pour faire un petit match, lui répondis-je honnêtement. C'est trop long là.

– T'inquiète, on revient rapidement, rajouta Gray. Juste le temps de mettre la pâtée à son équipe.

Comme si ça allait arriver. Il avait beaucoup trop confiance en lui et trop peu d'estime pour mon équipe. Je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs que contre le Métamorph.

– Vous êtes au courant qu'on est en plein territoire ennemi et que c'est stupide de vous auto-affaiblir parce que si je perds, vous serez foutus ?

Comment osait-il me dire cela alors qu'il tournait le dos à son dit ennemi ? Encore une fois, il voulais juste me protéger pour rien. Enfin, protéger Safran plutôt... Ses inquiétudes étaient totalement stupides en plus. Il avait déjà battu plusieurs membres de l'équipe adverse et la plupart des Pokémon qu'il avait utilisé étaient encore en forme.

– Comme si t'allais perdre, le rassurai-je finalement avant de quitter la pièce. À toute !

– Je ferais attention à pas trop les amocher, annonça Gray en me rejoignant. On finira sans doute avant vous de toute façon, on ne parle pas autant.

Il me provoquait, j'en étais certaine. Je partageai son optimisme quand à la fin de notre match avant celui de Red par contre.

Une fois dans la salle, je regardai Gray me suivre. Cette fois, je le battrai. Il en allait de ma dignité de dresseuse. Face à ma détermination, cet imbécile se contenta de sourire. Il se moquait clairement de moi. Il fallait que je l'attaque également.

– On fait ça ici ? demandai-je alors.

– Ouais, répondit-il. On garde les tables ou tu préfères que je libère l'espace ?

Quelle question. Comme si cela avait une importance quelconque. Et il gardait ce petit sourire en plus. Il voulait juste que je m'énerve contre lui. Heureusement, je parvins à me contenir :

– Comme tu veux, tout ce qui m'intéresse est de t'exploser.

Partiellement...

– Ouah, t'es vachement plus normale quand t'es pas avec Red ! la complimentai-je. Ça va rendre le dialogue plus facile.

Normale, moi ? Le monstre de Jadielle ? Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec ce type. Encore de la provocation ? Il allait l'avoir son combat ! Mais il pourrait au moins se poser plus de questions avant d'accepter...

– T'aurais au moins pu demander pourquoi je voulais te battre ! lui criai-je alors.

– Mais je m'en fous ! Je veux me battre et tu veux aussi, on a pas besoin de plus !

Là, aucun doute n'était possible. Il se moquait vraiment de moi. Je voulais le battre depuis que son Métamorph avait balayé toute mon équipe sous son apparence. Battre l'original pour prouver que j'étais une bonne dresseuse. Et venger cette horrible défaite qui me tourmentait. Je libérai d'abord Sonate. Le point faible était que je ne pouvais pas utiliser Berceuse ; cela prendrait trop de temps et il pourrait la stopper avant de s'endormir. Et puis, si nous tombions dans une embuscade de la Team Rocket, je n'aimais pas l'avouer mais je préférai qu'il soit réveillé. Sonate s'exclama alors en agitant sa patte droite comme une dératée :

– Ah Gray ! Coucou ! J'ai pas très envie de me battre contre toi mais je vais faire de mon mieux !

– Sonate, tous mais pas lui ! lui dis-je.

– Maiiiis... se plaignit-elle.

Je soupirai et démarrai le combat par une attaque permettant à Sonate de résister à plus d'un coup de cet adversaire :

– Boul'Armure ! criai-je.

Gray comprit que c'était l'annonce du départ car il fonça sur Sonate immédiatement. Elle sauta en l'air pour éviter sa main ouverte. Il voulait la saisir apparemment. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Gray ne s'arrêta pas sur cet échec car il sauta à nouveau et ma Rondoudou l'esquiva au dernier moment en se gonflant, gagnant ainsi la distance suffisante pour éviter l'attaque. Je savais que Gray pouvait sauter plus haut mais elle n'aurait qu'à plonger si c'était le cas. Il regarda autour de lui puis sauta à nouveau. Rien à voir avec son précédent, je ne l'avais vu que lorsqu'il avait sauté et quand il était arrivé devant Sonate qu'il attrapa d'une main sur la figure.

– Non ! Pas mon visage ! Tu vas le tirer, cria la Rondoudou comme si c'était le plus important.

– Attaque Torgnoles Sonate ! répondis-je.

Elle le frappa alors aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait mais Gray, retombant vers le sol, décida de se servir d'elle pour amortir sa chute. Il la lâcha un court instant pour mieux la saisir entre les oreilles et lui donner un premier coup de poing. Ma pauvre Pokémon se fit expulser jusqu'au mur près de moi où elle laissa une petite trace de sang. Ça irait pour elle. Il était temps d'envoyer Nina.

Je fis l'échange et le revis sourire. Satisfait de ta victoire, hein ? m'énervai-je intérieurement. Nina était l'une des plus fortes de mon équipes. Le match ne serait pas aussi facile.

– Plaquage !

Elle envoya d'abord voler une table qui l'empêchait de passer avant d'aller vers lui. Ça aurait peut-être été une bonne idée de le faire débarrasser après tout...

Nina fit un bond pour s'écraser sur son adversaire et il le retint d'une seule main. Une seule ! Le Plaquage de Nina ! Je fus soulager devoir mettre sa deuxième pour ne pas être écrasé. Il avait bel et bien des limites. Et Nina en était proche. Je pouvais gagner. Du moins, je le pensais quand il fit tomber Nina sur le côté et qu'elle utilisa sa queue pour le frapper violemment, le faisant beaucoup reculer. Il ne tomba pas mais le coup l'avait sûrement atteint. Je regardai son visage espérant y déchiffrer une expression de haine ou de souffrance, mais encore ce sourire. Son sourire s'agrandissait, il prenait du plaisir à se faire mal. Un son curieux mélangeant grognement et rire sortit de sa bouche quand il se jeta sur ma Pokémon.

– Nina, baissa la tête. Utilise ton Dard-Venin !

Il ne réfléchissait plus, il la frappa simplement et, lorsque Nina m'obéit, s'empala sur son dard. Il aurait été un peu plus pointu et j'aurais pu rendre sa main inutilisable mais cela ne fit qu'un petit trou. Nina de son côté, avait bien mal résister à l'attaque et était tombée en arrière après avoir reçu ce coup de poing. Il devait tout de même être empoisonné, avec ça, la victoire approchait réellement. Ma fidèle première Pokémon se releva mais, encore une fois, aucune souffrance ne se lisant en Gray, uniquement de l'excitation. Je détestais ça, je détestais ce type.

Il se jeta contre ma Nina et lui asséna un grand coup dans le ventre. Il frappa ensuite de plus en plus haut et se mit à donner plusieurs coups de poings dans le visage de la Nidoqueen. J'ordonnai à Nina sa Griffe mais elle n'arrivait pas à agir, il ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il allait finir par la tuer ce fou. Et ce sourire... Il le voulait. Je rappelai immédiatement Nina et son regard se tourna vers moi. Un mélange de surprise et de haine. Enfin, de la haine. Haïs-moi, c'est ce qu'il me faut pour vraiment exister !

– Haïs le fameux monstre de Jadielle ! lui criai-je en sentant l'excitation s'emparer de moi également.

J'envoyai Réglisse à l'assaut et lui ordonnai de congeler cette bête sauvage et elle répondit qu'elle n'aimait pas ça en s'exécutant tout de même. Son épaule droite fut gelée quand il tenta d'esquiver le rayon mais un tour de bras lui permit de briser la solide glace sans même s'arrêter. Réglisse paniqua :

– Oh non. Pas ça !

Elle se cacha à l'intérieur de ses coquilles et je lui dis :

– Tu dois attaquer Réglisse, pas fuir. Comment veux-tu vaincre sinon ?

'Peur' fut le seul mot que j'entendis de sa voix avant que Gray ne l'attrape, ne brise une table avec et commence à essayer de l'ouvrir de force. Elle résista, elle résista bien même. Mais au final, Gray put apercevoir son visage et elle hurla de terreur.

– Coucou, lança-t-il cruellement avant de rentrer sa main à l'intérieur pour essayer de la sortir de son armure.

– Noooon ! Lâche-moi ! Safran, à l'aide !

– Utile ton Onde Boréale maintenant ! Tu peux l'avoir à son visage !

– Safran, j'ai peur ! Sauve-moi ! J'ai mal !

Non, elle devait bien se rendre compte qu'elle devait attaquer pour survivre, ce serait un moyen de guérir sa peur de l'ennemi. Je devais juste attendre qu'elle se décide enfin.

Quelle idée. Rentre-là tout de suite, pensai-je ? Non, cette pensée ne pouvait pas être de moi. Elle ? Ma main dirigea la Pokéball de Réglisse pour la récupérer d'elle-même. Safran pouvait faire cela ? Mais depuis quand était-elle active ? Et pourquoi me laissait-elle le contrôle maintenant ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser la question, Gray était affaibli, il était temps de l'achever. Si Réglisse ne voulait pas m'aider, j'enverrai Flamme. Lorsqu'il se libéra de son Pokéball, l'animal sauvage n'attendit pas une seconde avant de se mettre à charger sans réfléchir. Flamme l'évita en décollant. Je lui ordonnai d'utiliser son attaque Lance-Flamme et il jeta une table sur mon Pokémon. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas ce genre de projectile qui pouvait toucher Flamme, elle fut réduite en cendres en quelques secondes. Il esquiva alors tous les crachats de feu de mon Pokémon qui décimèrent plutôt une bonne partie du mobilier de la pièce. Il se dirigea alors vers le dernier endroit pourvu de table et chaises et saisit une de ces dernières pour la lancer sur mon Dracaufeu. Bien sûr, elle subit le même sort que la chaise mais le problème était qu'il en avait profité pour foncer sous mon Pokémon et sauter sous lui pour attraper sa queue. Comme pour Sonate, il le fit s'écraser au sol par un puissant mouvement de bras mais Flamme était bien plus coriace que cela. Il s'était immédiatement relevé et avait craché un nouveau jet de flammes. Que Gray esquiva et qui se dirigea malencontreusement vers moi. Je me baissai rapidement mais ma stupide queue de cheval fut touchée par les flammes. Je les sentis prendre feu, un chaleur dansante à l'arrière de ma tête de ma tête. J'imaginai déjà les flammes me dévorer entièrement ou me rendre totalement chauve. Je hurlai. Du plus fort que je le pouvais. J'essayai d'éteindre les flammes avec mes mains mais ça ne faisait que les brûler elles aussi. Tant pis, je devais les arrêter. Mais que faisait donc Gray ? N'avait-il rien vu ?

Alors, de l'eau arriva. Me noyant presque lorsqu'elle entra de force dans ma bouche. Lorsque le jet d'eau s'arrêta, j'étais entièrement trempée. Je me touchai immédiatement les cheveux pour savoir s'ils étaient encore là mais je crus sentir quelques gros manques. Je devais être totalement défigurée ! Je levai les yeux et aperçus Tortank. Red ? Red était venu me sauver ? Mais nul Red dans la salle, seul ce Tortank et Gray qui brandissait sa Pokéball. Atchoum...

– T'en as mis du temps ! criai-je. T'avais pas vu ou quoi ?

Pourquoi ce n'était pas Red qui était venu ? Trop occupé à parler avec son nouveau meilleur ami ? Il comptait m'abandonner lui aussi maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi ? Après tout, il avait Gray maintenant... Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Il n'avait jamais voulu de moi, je n'étais pas Safran. Juste le monstre de Jadielle... Peut-être ne méritais-je pas mieux comme sauveur ?

– C'est parce que t'es nulle, me répondit-il alors. Quelle idée de se foutre devant un Dracaufeu qui crache des flammes. Calcule mieux la prochaine fois.

Et il osait se foutre de moi après m'avoir fait ça ? Quel enfoiré ! Tu parlais d'un sauveur ! Je récupérai Flamme dans sa Pokéball et sortis de la pièce en lui disant :

– On arrête le combat, t'as assez eu d'amusement.

Son Métamorph retourna également dans sa Pokéball et Gray déclara :

– Avoue que c'était marrant de mettre le Dracaufeu face à toi pour qu'il t'attaque.

Marrant ? Marrant ?! Mais dans quel monde vivait-il pour penser que se faire cramer la tête était marrant ? Mais...

– Alors c'était fait exprès, compris-je avant de lui crier. Espèce de tricheur !

Il y avait mieux comme insulte, mais j'étais à cours.

– Je n'ai pas triché, j'ai rusé, répondit-il pour me narguer encore plus.

– T'es une bête sauvage, t'es pas censé ruser ! répliquai-je.

– Pas faux. En fait, c'était un coup de chance, t'étais juste au milieu.

– Chance ?! Regarde-moi maintenant, je suis sûre que je ne ressemble plus à rien.

Comment pouvait-il dire des choses pareilles ? Il avouait être un animal et considérait ma défiguration comme un coup de chance ? Il faisait juste tout pour m'énerver encore plus, il n'y avait aucune autre explication !

– Tu veux une revanche dans ce cas ? proposa-t-il en sachant très bien ce que j'en penserai.

Un cri de frustration s'échappa de ma bouche malgré moi. Je me tournai alors vers Red pour lui dire avant de me rappeler l'état horrible dans lequel j'étais. Je détournai les yeux pour croiser ceux à la double couleur du chef Rocket. Et remarquai qu'il n'y avait aucun Pokémon sorti... Ma surprise dépassa alors ma gêne :

– Me dites pas que vous êtes encore en train de parler et que vous n'avez même pas fait une manche... lui dis-je alors.

Il me regardait surpris puis plissa les yeux. Je savais ce qu'il était en train de penser. 'Ce n'est pas la vraie Safran'... Ce fut notre ennemi qui répondit à cette remarque.

– Techniquement, annonça Alexandra. Nous n'avons fini aucune manche puisqu'il n'y a eu aucun mort.

– Mais oui, il y a eu un combat pendant le vôtre, renchérit Red. Dardargnan a gagné.

– Tant mieux, souris-je.

Au moins, il n'avait perdu aucun Pokémon cette fois. En même temps, Dardargnan était déjà très fort avant sa fuite et en était revenu amélioré, il ne pouvait pas perdre. Je trouvais juste étrange que Red ne me pose pas de questions sur mon apparence actuelle. Enfin, il n'avait pas crié de dégoût en me voyant, je pouvais sans doute m'en contenter... Non, ça ferait plaisir à Safran, voulais-je dire.

– Du coup, c'est à Tortank, continua-t-il.

Tortank ? Quelque part, c'était aussi lui qui m'avait sauvé des flammes puisqu'il était l'original sur lequel Atchoum s'était basé. Cela me fit sourire mais je me rappelai de notre situation actuelle et déclarai brusquement :

– Et tu le lui dis ?

– Il ne lui reste plus que Ronflex et Leveinard, se justifia-t-il. Aucun Pokémon ne peut avoir l'avantage sur ce coup-là.

– Mmm... dis-je en hochant la tête.

Cela semblait logique alors. Mais non, c'était son ennemi et il le considérait presque comme nous. Il lui faisait beaucoup trop confiance.

– Mais c'est pas une raison, dis-je enfin. C'est un ennemi !

Il m'ignora totalement et libéra Tortank pour commencer le match. Son adversaire en fit de même avec son Pokémon. Que lui trouvait donc Safran ? Il était si égoïste et peu fiable. Faire confiance à un Rocket alors qu'il interdisait à Safran de faire confiance à des dresseurs normaux. M'ignorer totalement pour son match. M'aurait-il ignoré si j'étais vraiment Safran ? Et comment avait-elle pu interrompre mon combat tout à l'heure celle-là d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne pas reprendre sa place ?

Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup et te le laisses un peu. Si tu es moi, ça ne me pose pas de problèmes... Était-ce ma propre pensée ? Comment pouvais-je penser quelque chose sans le savoir ? Safran entendait donc également ma voix pendant toutes ces années ? Alors pourquoi m'avait-elle ignorée ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle laissé seule dans sa tête plutôt que d'essayer de me parler ? Je n'étais pas Safran, je n'avais rien en commun avec elle. Excepté peut-être Red...

Au final, tout allait bien ? Le méchant était mort donc nous étions saufs ? Je n'étais pas sûre à ce propos. Red le considérait déjà comme un ami. Il aurait voulu le sauver. Mais il m'avait choisie... Non, avait choisi Safran. Il venait de perdre quelqu'un qu'il appréciait et je lui retirais sa petite amie en prime. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je n'étais pas à ma place.

Je m'avançai vers Red lorsqu'une énième explosion arrêta enfin de vibrer dans toute la salle et déclarai :

– Red, je voulais juste t'avouer... que Safran était disponible depuis que Terreur nous a soigné. Je ne voulais juste pas la laisser dans tous ces problèmes. Je te la rends maintenant mais encore une baffe et tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement !

Il haussait un sourcil. Il ne me croyait pas ? Oui, cet idiot pense que je suis sa Safran quand ça l'arrange. Je détestais quand il faisait cela. J'avais l'impression de recevoir une tonne de bonheur sans en être la destinataire. Safran, à toi de jouer maintenant. Je reviendrai t'aider dans tes durs combats comme d'habitude. Je ne suis bonne qu'à ça de toute façon...

– Je vois... me répondit-il. Merci pour ton aide. Et désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit.

Ouah, elle m'avait déjà rendu la place. Que devais-je faire ? Ces remerciements n'étaient pas pour moi. Mais je devais les accepter. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

– Euh... Je... bégayai-je en retour avant de cacher mon visage dans mes mains. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

Je sursautai en me rendant compte que j'avais pensé trop fort et espérai pour qu'il ne m'ait pas entendu. En guise de réponse, il m'enlaça doucement et je lui rendis son étreinte.

Je suis revenue, Red...

* * *

_À aucun moment du match, Safran ne s'est rendue compte que Gray attentait vraiment à sa propre vie._

_Oui, les pensées intérieures de l'autre elle ne ressortent pas en italique ou autre. Si elle ne sait pas si c'est elle qui pense ou une autre, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous soyez privilégiez =p_


End file.
